The Golden Goblet
by NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Day 1 of Stetopher Week-Oct. 24th 2018-Fall/Autumn. Fluff? Decorating? Pumpkin Spice? Another coffee shop AU that no one asked for. Or Stiles missed the silver matching rings on the left hands of two well distinguished men who were complete opposites in personality but had both led him on by being two of his most flirty customers.


Stiles had only been working at the golden goblet for about 7 months now, but he really liked his job and his co-workers Allison, Liam, and Theo.

He had known Allison for years due to her being in a relationship with his best friends Scott and Isaac. Though he had not had the pleasure to meet either of her parents or even her sister (nor Isaacs brother for that matter) but that would change in 2 weeks when they were all gathering to see Isaacs art show at Beacon county art museum on the 26th of October.

As for Liam and Theo he had met them at the coffee shop on his first day working there and though he took an instant liking to Liam he didn't care much for Theo at first. Soon after working in the shop he found that he had much respect for the man though after seeing how he treated Liam and how he now knew that Theo was secretly in love with Liam but was to shy to tell him such.

Stiles was cleaning up the counters and the cappuccino machine when the tinkling of the bells above the door caught his attention.

Seeing the man or rather the male sex god of sass and swank in a dark blue v neck and a light gray jacket with a killer smirk started to approach the counter holding eye contact with Stiles once their eyes met.

"Hi! Welcome to the Golden Goblet. What can I get ya? My name? My number?" Stiles asked winking at the man.

"Well aren't you just adorable!" He smiled cheekily making Stiles blush. "Can I get an iced half-calf pumpkin spiced latte with cinnamon sprinkled on top." The dashing older man asked, smile growing bigger, not once looking away from staring into Stiles eyes. Which was a bit overwhelming for Stiles but he held the gorgeous mans eye contact with a proud smirk and a bit of color to his cheeks.

"Coming right up!" Stiles turned around and started to make the man's latte. Once finished (with maybe a bit of extra whip-cream and cinnamon) he turned to give the man his drink.

"Thank you -" The man said while handing over a twenty dollar bill to Stiles. Looking down at the name tag on Stiles apron. "-Stiles. Keep the change!" He said winking back at Stiles before turning to leave the shop. Leaving Stiles with a surprised expression due to the man of that kalibur of hotness winking back at him but also for the fourteen dollar tip.

Much to Stiles disappointment the man in the v-neck didn't comeback.

That is until two days later when he came strolling in looking even more gorgeous than Stiles mind could remember him being.

"Hey stranger, iced half-calf pumpkin spiced latte with cinnamon sprinkled on top right?" Stiles asked with a cocky grin.

With a straight face that looked borderline confused the sex on a stick shook his head and said 'Um...no?' in the form of a question.

"Oh sorry. What can I get you then?" Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment and rejection. He barely heard the guy mumble something that sounded a lot like 'oh shit' before he was speaking loud enough so Stiles definitely could hear.

"I was just messing with you and yes that is what I had planned to order. I was just shocked you remembered it and sometimes I try to play around but it always ends badly and never the way I wanted it to go. So I am sorry also Stiles!" The man apologized making Stiles laugh a little under his breath.

"Its okay really. Sometimes I ramble a lot when I'm nervous or excited. Like now...let me get your order." Stiles turned to get the guys drink trying to shy away from embarrassing himself even further when he looked up and saw that Theo had already made the man's drink and had it in his outstretched hand. "Oh thanks dude." When he reached out to give it to the handsome man he realized something. "So I am not the only one to have remembered something from the last time you came in." At this the man hmm'd around a sip of his latte and Stiles was quick to continue. "You remembered my name. Unfortunately that leaves you with the unfair advantage because I don't even know yours."

"Ah! You caught me. Here." He handed Stiles another twenty dollar bill. "My name is Peter-" He started to lean in closer to Stiles, magnitising Stiles to lean in closer unconsciously, and started to whisper "- and I liked how you did my latte a lot better." Peter winked at him before standing straight back up and turning to walk out the door.

With Stiles flabbergasted at what just took place he realized once back to himself (with a minor shake of his head) that he hadn't even been able to even pull out the till of the register to give the guy-Peter-his change, once again left with a fourteen dollar tip.

Stiles came to work three days later. He had not seen Peter since the morning before though when he did it was always a flirtatious experience with a side order of an iced half-calf pumpkin spiced latte with a dash of cinnamon sprinkled on top.

Now Stiles was here to take over the end of Allison's shift so she can go to the obstetrician.

"Hey Alli, how's everything going!" Stiles asked her while in the back room placing his coat on the staff coat rack.

"Hi Stiles. Everything is good." She said picking up her jacket, already having disposed of her dirty apron into the staff's laundry shoot.

"Well that's good to hear. Let me know what the doctor says!" Stiles says before embracing Allison in a warm careful hug.

"Of course Stiles, you'll be one of the first to now any news!" Allison told him before heading out to her car.

After Allison had left it was a bit chaotic for the lunch rush. Stiles was a few orders behind, considering he was the only one working it was to be expected, but fortunately for him he caught up quickly and had patient customers.

He was handing the last order a blueberry scone and a hot chocolate to a young mother and her four year old son.

"Have a nice day!" He called out before turning to start cleaning up now that there was a lull in customers.

Twenty minutes later and Stiles had all but a few stirrers and a container cleaned and ready to go. Which Stiles deemed lucky when not two minutes later he heard the doors bells chime.

Secretly Stiles was hoping it would be Peter but instead of Peter in walked the greek god of tall, light, and broody, with a dash of salt and pepper.

This guy seemed like the opposite of Peter in Stiles opinion.

Whereas Peter was in his early thirties, dressed in a way that almost showed off how much money he seemed to have, he also always smiled in a cocky manner, he was super sassy and funny, but yet a bit self-conscious when it came to his weird interpretations of jokes.

All of which Stiles found cute and endearing.

He also had to admit Peter and this man were both exceedingly hot and sexy.

However this guy was in his late thirties-early forties, dressed in blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt and a blue denim jacket. His hair and full beard was a salt and pepper combo heavy on the pepper.

Stiles figured by this guy's appearance that he would be a rude ass, given the broody, closed-off expression he had when he entered, but was pleasantly surprised when he approached the counter.

"Hello welcome to the Golden Goblet. What can I get you sir?" Stiles asked softly almost afraid of what kind of answer he might receive.

The guy chuckled causing Stiles to immediately look up with an audible pop to his neck.

"Are you okay kid?" the guy asked which Stiles blushed and nodded his head yes. "Good. I'll have uh...I'll have a double shot pumpkin spice latte with cinnamon on top." He ordered.

His order immediately made Stiles think of Peter. Rationally Stiles knew many people ordered pumpkin spice coffee once it was available all the time but for some unknown reason these two men were connected to Stiles.

Maybe it was the fact that they were both sex gods.

Maybe it was because they were around the same age, and older men was a huge turn on for Stiles. He may or may-not have a daddy kink.

"Yes sir, right away." Stiles turned back towards the machines and started brewing the man's drink. Once it was done he turned back towards the man handing him his latte. "Here you go that will be $4.75." Stiles said.

"What no sir?" They guy smirked at him, making Stiles blink in awe at the man. Was this guy flirting with him? "Keep the change." He handed Stiles a ten and turned to leave.

Stiles found that there was two tens instead of one and went to say something but when he looked up the guy had already left. Leaving Stiles in astonishment one again. He must have died and gone to heaven or had a spell secretly cast upon him because no way was it normal that he would have two gorgeous men flirting with him and leaving him such amazing tips it was October after all so who knew.

It was weird. Just Weird.

It was four days, four long and excruciating days with almost too many wank sessions for Stiles poor cock to handle before either Peter or the broody man to come back into the shop.

This time it was the man whose name Stiles didn't know but wanted to so badly.

Stiles was just getting off work when the chimes sounded. He paid no mind to it knowing that Liam would deal with the customer. Though as soon as he heard the voice he stopped what he was doing and raised up from is bag and turned to go back out front.

"Can I get a double shot pumpkin spice latte with cinnamon on top." The guy with no name said to Liam pulling out a five dollar bill.

Before Liam could turn and get the man's drink Stiles interrupted.

"Hey Liam, man I got this one don't worry just give him his change and then go and wipe off table four." Stiles told the younger boy who held a confused expression before doing what he was told, before Stiles made the man's latte.

He turned to go back over to the counter putting his hand out, the one that had the drink in it. "Here you go...sir." Stiles winked at the end.

The man took it while almost caressing Stiles fingers in the process. "Thank you Stiles." The man said.

"Wait how do you know my name? I don't even know yours. Not. fair." He enunciated at the end driving his point through that he wants to know his name...like...right...now!

"I know yours because of your name tag last time I was in here and my name is Chris." Chris explained.

"Oh that makes sense. Yeah. Okay. Great, now that that is over and dealt with and stu-..." Stiles was so flustered he was rambling again. What was wrong with him? Why does he keep getting flustered with these two men? Ugh!

"Stiles." Chris chuckled out stopping Stiles from rambling off more dumb shit that made no sense and embarrassed him into a hole. "I have to go but I hope I see you again soon." He said moving his empty hand to Stiles face curressing it before leaving.

It was the morning of Isaac's art show and Stiles and Liam were working together once again. They were deep in conversation.

"So then he tried to hit on me and...I...I panicked and told him that I was dating Theo. I don't know why I said Theo's name but...Oh My God Stiles its not funny. Stop it. Stop laughing.." Liam started to laugh towards the end along with Stiles who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh man. Then what happened?" Siles asked enraptured by the conversation wondering if finally Theo and Liam would end up together.

"I turned to Theo and kissed him once before pulling away. I went to turn back to the creepy guy but he had left I guess, so I went to explain to Theo and thank him for not punching me when all of a sudden he pulled me in by my shirt and growled before attacking my mouth. We ended up going back to his place and having sex but when I got up this morning he was gone. I don't know what the hell that was Stiles, but I really want more, even though by his disappearance this morning I don't think Theo does." Liam explained to Stiles sounding so dejected.

"I don't know about that Li. I think it might be time for you both to sit down and talk about what happened and what you both want to happen for your future. I think that you might be surprised at what he might have to say." Stiles told his good friend.

They both turned at the sound of the bells on the door and watched as both Peter and Chris came in hand-in-hand.

Stiles saw that their hands were clasped together and that is when he saw the silver bands on their ring fingers.

Stiles could feel the punch of air leave his lungs and no more enter. He slowly slid down behind the counter having a panic attack.

How could they do this to him? Lead him on while married. How did he not see their rings? How...How...fuck breath Stiles...he was so screwed.

After a few minutes he could hear someone calling his name and someone else coaching him to take deep breaths in and out along with them.

What felt like forever he was finally back to breathing, albeit shaky, but breathing so, really it was an improvement.

After he came back to himself completely he realized that the two people talking to him, making sure he was okay through his panic attack, were indeed Chris and Peter.

"You alright kid?" Chris asked showing unusual concern.

"Uh no...not really no." Stiles took a deep shuddering breath in exhaling slowly before continuing. I didn't know you guys were together-let alone married-had I known I would have never flirted with either of you! You have to believe me I never meant t-..." Stiles now had water brimming his eyes. He felt that it was okay though because neither men would see the tears because his head was in between his legs. He was still trying to breath repeatedly.

"Hey. Hey Stiles. It's alright honey. It's fine I need you to listen to me though alright?" Peter said waiting for Stiles to nod or look up. When he nodded yes that he was listening to Peter, Peter continued. "We knew what we were doing, we had spoke to each other about you the first time I saw you. That first time I came in here and saw you I instantly knew that Chris and I could fall in love with you very easily. And I was correct." Peter explained to Stiles how he and Chris felt that deep down they fell in love with Stiles upon first glance.

"I think what Peter is trying to say is that we would love to date you and get to know you more in the hopes that you find yourself wanting the same thing and loving us as much as we love you. But no matter what crazy thought you had, you are not an issue and you could never come between Peter and I." Chris said rubbing Stiles back in soothing circles.

"Well he could come between us...in the sheets that is." Peter laughed out loud when he saw both Chris and Stiles expressions. Where Chris had a look of 'Really Peter?', Stiles had a look that said he was about to laugh hysterically.

Coming back to all things serious Stiles began addressing the conversation on hand. "Okay. um, well...please know that I do like both of you very much but I think I need a few days to think about all this new information. Is that alright? ." Stiles asked now taking in his surroundings and noticing that somehow they had moved him into the staff room.

"Absolutely Stiles. Here is my number along with Peters. Call when your ready or if you have any questions." Chris spoke writing them down on a nearby napkin.

"Thanks. I will." Stiles grabbed both of their hands squeezing them in reassurance before they got up and left the coffee shop. Forgetting their lattes.

That night.

Stiles was now on his way to Beacon County Art Museum to see Isaac's artwork.

Isaac and Scott called shortly after he had left work to request his presence before anyone else showed up, even Allison. Especially Allison apparently.

He parked his beloved Roscoe and got out walking to the buildings door. He paid entrance and went in search for Isaac and Scott.

"Stiles, over here bro!" Scott whisper yelled getting his attention before walking off towards Scott.

They entered into a corridor that housed many types and forms of artwork. There were pieces of water paint canvases, abstract pieces, metal, portraits, and pottery.

A few he had seen before when visiting Isaac for lunch at his studio.

"So why did I have to come early? What's up?" Stiles asked looking between his two best friends.

"Well uh we wanted you to be here to record Allisons expression when we showed her this." Isaac said motioning Stiles over to a wall that had three painted murals all of which were painted three solid colors. The first was a deep royal blue, the second was a pretty gleaming gold, and the third was an emerald green. They were all connected by a huge silver ring. Stiles knew what it all symbolized. The blue being Isaac's favorite color, gold being Allison's, and green being Scott's. The ring to bind the three together.

"Wow! You guys are finally going to ask Allison to marry you both?" Stile asked.

"Yea man we are." Scott said.

Stiles moved closer to his best friends and wrapped them up in a manly group hug.

"That's great I'm so happy for you three. I know she'll say yes so have an early congratulations!" They all laughed.

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac caught up on what had been happening with Allison and her pregnancy and her doctor appointments and what they had planned for the birth. They discussed how they had all three decided that they wanted Stiles to be the twin's godparent.

Stiles told them about the two men who he had been flirting back and forth the past weeks and how he had just found out that they were married to each other. What a small world. Even stranger was how they wanted to include Stiles in their relationship.

Stiles missed the look that Isaac and Scott shared when he mentioned their names.

Ten minutes later Stiles was looking around at the other peoples artwork deeper into the museum.

He stopped at one piece that ca ught his eye. Walking around the piece to see all of it, he finally stopped to look at it from the front where he had originally was before going around it. He found himself staring straight at it not knowing why.

The piece was a single metal rod that was vertical with three separate one inch wide by five inches long strips of metal, all of which were different. One was spiked and twisted, the other looked to have some kind of gems that looked like diamonds and the last one was straight until it started to curve at the end towards the ground.

Stiles couldn't help but feel like this single artwork represented Peter, Chris and himself to a tee. Chris upon first glance was spiky, broody, but if you were privileged enough to get to know the real him you find that he has a twisted sense of humor and is severely compassionate. Peter always shined like a diamond whether it was his clothes, personality, or well anything he did really it was always with an aura of sophistication and swank. As for Stiles he knew he was the plain strip of metal.

Yet they all seemed to work perfectly for this artwork. In Stiles opinion this one was a masterpiece.

It made him wonder if in reality him, Peter, and Chris could work out as beautiful as this piece seemed to.

There was only one answer.

The alarm sounded from his phone reminding him it was time to go back to where Isaac's opening was.

Stiles started to head back.

Once he was a few feet away he noticed that there were at least 30 people waiting to get inside. Stiles got in line noticing that even more people were showing up coming up around him.

As a stampede of people pushed Stiles he felt two hands encase both of his. Even though he didn't know whose they belonged to he held on tight because it just felt right.

Looking up to the faces whose hands were in his he was pleasantly surprised. He had an inkling feeling it would be them but it was nice to see that his gut was correct.

"I am glad it was you guys. I love you too you know!" Stiles said before squeezing their hands in his own and dragging them to find his friends.

He didn't know why they just so happened to be here but he was so glad that they were.

They squeezed his hands back with a smile and let the younger man lead them wherever he was headed.

Scott was the first one Stiles saw making him head in Scott's direction. When they got closer Stiles saw that Scott and Allison was with another female with dark brown shoulder length hair and a male who looked like an older Isaac but with darker hair and a scar on his face.

"Hey Alli! How's it going?" Stiles asked. It was something that he always asked when he saw Allison, ever since she started dating his best friends.

"Hey Stiles, I am glad you made it. I'm good, I want you to meet some people. This is Malia my

sister and this is Jordan he is Isaac's brother. My dad's should be here any sec….-" She was facing away from Stiles when she first started talking but slowly turned to point at Malia and Jordan when she said their names before finally turning towards Stiles. Though she stopped mid sentence when she noticed his hands intertwined with Peter and Chris's. "-...ond. Oh My God why are you holding my dad's hands?" She asked in a rush.

"Your dads?" He asked feeling his breathing turn hard. He saw everyone's concerned faces right before his head hit the floor due to him passing out.


End file.
